Typical current TVs have the ability to receive, process and display audio-video (A/V) signals received from a variety of sources. Received signals may be analog, such as NTSC, or digital such as ATSC with MPEG-2 digital video and Dolby Digital audio. Some TVs can receive uncompressed digital or analog A/V input, e.g., via component analog or HDMI inputs.
Portable media players are becoming popular. Some portable media players (PMP) can display video. Video content for PMPs is typically downloaded via the Internet. Users may wish to record content received at their home TV and copy the content to their PMPs at very high speeds without having to pay for an extra copy of content to which they already have the rights to watch.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.